


let me show you how proud I am to be yours

by simplyverstappen



Series: abo verse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know friends, I have absolutely no explanation for this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!George, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Team as Family, alpha!Lewis, future merc bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: George has found his Mate - but his Pack is quite overprotective.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: abo verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849408
Comments: 32
Kudos: 182





	let me show you how proud I am to be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> ... I have absolutely zero explanation for this except that it's partly (read: all) Kai's fault and I am still so in love with the George x Lewis pairing ksjdksjd
> 
> We still have so many ideas for these two, including the obligatory a/b/o fic, I needed sth to write on while not going insane with uni and then this happened lmao
> 
> Honestly, I never thought I'd write an a/b/o fic and I'm fucking insecure about this because this was way out of my comfort zone but a new challenge innit
> 
> @ Kai this is all for you, you absolute chaotic person 💛 thanks for listening to me whine and complain about it and for giving feedback 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this mess! 💛

George takes a deep breath, he hates that he has to switch hoodies. But he knows that if the others catch that specific scent on him they’re gonna go feral and that’s the last thing he wants. Well, Max and Dan are going to go feral while Lando, Charles and Alex are probably gonna think he went insane. 

“See you tomorrow before the race?”, Lewis asks in a soft voice, respectfully keeping his distance while the Omega gets changed and George nods, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Yeah. I’m gonna miss you.” 

That slips out before he can think about it and he bites his lip a little embarrassed. He’s normally not that clingy, tries ignoring his Omega side but it had been a tough Qualifying and all George wants is a little closeness. 

All he wants is Lewis. 

They’re keeping their relationship a secret though and while they are teammates and the team wanted them to bond, Toto also made sure they kept their distance from each other - making sure Lewis doesn’t scare the young Omega. 

Which is, if you asked George, complete bullshit. Yes, Lewis is an Alpha. Yes, he is older than him. Yes, he doesn’t have a mate. Yes, he has been alone for quite a while now. 

But Lewis is also the gentlest Alpha George has ever met. It’s no secret Lewis rarely acts on his Alpha side, being really good at keeping his emotions at bay - so good that the Daily Mail accused him of being an Omega instead of an Alpha, calling him a fraud. 

George really hates those cunts from the Daily Mail. 

But his point is that Lewis has never touched him, always respectfully kept his distance and George has never felt unsafe. He knows Toto told him to keep his distance for his’ sake - it’s not that their team boss doesn’t trust Lewis. 

But all of Lewis’ five former teammates in Formula One - Valtteri, Nico, Jenson, Heikki and Fernando - have been Alphas as well and no one was sure how Lewis would react to having an Omega as a teammate. 

The answer is, not any different. He was as kind as always when they ‘officially’ met for the first time and George caught himself falling for his teammate very quickly. The attraction was mutual and they kissed after George’s first podium in Bahrain. 

They’re taking it slow though, Lewis making sure to not scare him away - it’s not just that he’s an unmated Alpha. It’s also the thirteen-year age gap, the fact that they are new teammates and that George’s Pack would kill him if they knew who exactly he is dating.

“I’m gonna miss you too, angel”, Lewis says, a soft expression in his eyes and he hesitates before he opens his arms again. George hugs him, baring his neck a little when he breathes in Lewis’ scent, feeling safe and protected and a soft noise escapes him. 

Lewis presses a kiss on his collarbone and George suppresses a whimper, closing his eyes while Lewis wraps his arms around him. He doesn’t scent him but he doesn’t need to - George knows he’ll have to take a long walk through the paddock before he gets back to the hotel. 

It doesn’t help that they’re having a Pack night tonight. 

But he couldn’t care less when Lewis captures his lips in another kiss, holding him close, grumbling lowly while George can feel himself relax. 

“You did really well today”, Lewis murmurs, stopping himself just in time from letting his hand run through George’s hair. “P3 is absolutely amazing.” 

“P2 or P1 is better”, George mumbles, trying to hide his blush at the praise - goddamn his fucking praise kink. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach and while everything in him screams at him to stay where he is, to let Lewis take care of him- he can’t. 

Not yet. Not while his Pack still doesn’t know shit. 

He pulls away, ignoring his Omega side yelling at him and Lewis lets him without hesitation, giving him a small smile. “You did amazing, don’t worry about it.” 

“Still.” George forces himself to smile while grabbing his phone, pushing it in the pocket of his jeans and Lewis laughs, his eyes crinkling - George’s heart skips a beat when he sees it. 

Lewis is so goddamn _beautiful_ \- 

“I love you.” There’s nothing but love in Lewis’ voice when he says it and George can’t hold back the huge smile that’s spreading over his face, his belly fluttering. “Love you too - I text you later, yeah?” 

“Stay safe on your way back.” There’s a protective look in his eyes and George nods, throwing the jacket he stole from Dan this morning over his shoulder - Lewis takes the scent of another Alpha on George pretty well. 

But then again: Lewis is different from the others. And he knows Dan is George’s Pack leader and his scent easily overpowers most others which is crucial to keep their secret hidden. 

After making sure no one sees him George leaves Lewis’ driver’s room and he waves at Toto in the garage before taking a walk through the paddock. He pulls Dan’s jacket tighter around him, trying to ignore the Omega in him screaming that he needs to get back to Lewis and he takes a deep breath. 

He knows they need to take it slow. And it’s not that George is a virgin, he did have sex but...Lewis is his first relationship. Finding a partner while being in Formula One isn’t exactly easy and as much as George’s Omega side wants to mate with Lewis already, wants Lewis to bite him - and he _knows_ he is his Mate, he just _knows_ \- the rational side of his brain says no. 

Not yet, at least. 

They didn’t even have sex yet, they need to take it slow and George is really glad he’s on Heat suppressants which make everything a bit easier. 

He talks with Romain and Nicholas for a bit, both of them unsuspecting enough to ignore the scent on him and he can slowly feel Lewis’ scent disappear. He hates it so much but he knows there’s no way around it. 

Max is going to freak out anyway when he gets to know about them and he’d rather have a few months of a stable relationship with Lewis under his belt before that happens. Max Verstappen can be really scary when he’s mad and George wants to be prepared. 

He checks his phone and hurries a bit, heading into the hotel and up to his room. 

Maybe he manages to take a quick shower before-

”George!” George flinches when Alex suddenly shows up in front of him, Lando in tow and he forces himself to smile. “Hey, guys.” 

Both hug him quickly and George holds his breath but they don’t seem to notice any difference and he’s glad that their Pack scent overtakes a bit. If he’s lucky- 

“You want pizza or something else?”, Lando asks while they head towards Dan’s and Max’ room and George shrugs. “Pizza is fine.” 

He puts an arm around Lando, his friend cuddling into his side with a soft noise while they stop in front of the door and he prays Lando’s Omega and Alex’ Beta scent is enough to convince Dan and Max that he didn’t just spend two hours alone with another Alpha. 

He doesn’t worry that much about Charles, he has always been more relaxed and he smiles when he sees Max cuddled up to Dan on the huge King-Size bed. Charles isn’t there yet and a content growl escapes Dan when he looks up and spots them. 

“Took you a while.” The broad grin on his face contradicts the statement though and George knows he isn’t really mad. Max smiles when Lando nuzzles into his side, the younger Omega baring his neck a little for Dan, and George and Alex join them. 

George slowly relaxes, Max having an arm around his waist while Dan gently scents Alex. “So George is also in favour of pizza-“

“You smell like the Mercedes guys”, Max interrupts Lando, his eyes focused on George and George freezes. 

“Mate, I _am_ a Mercedes driver.” He tries to hide the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks and Max frowns. “Yeah but something is different, it’s stronger.” 

George swallows dryly, shrugging while avoiding Max’ eyes, Dan just looking at him thoughtfully but not saying anything. He doesn’t mind them spending time with other Alphas as long as they look after themselves but he’s still protective of them and George takes a deep breath, refraining from moving away from his fellow Omega - it would only be suspicious and it does feel nice cuddling up to him.

"Just happens, I suppose." 

“It was never this intense though”, Max points out and George nervously licks his lip. 

“Mate, half of the team consist of Alphas, obviously something sticks”, he says lightly while baring his neck so Dan can scent him.

He needs to play it down and while Dan grumbles apprehensively, nosing his throat, Max doesn’t look too convinced. Before he can keep asking more questions though the door opens again, Charles nearly falling into the room and looking stressed. 

“Sorry I’m late we still had a team meeting and Carlos kept talking _forever_.” He rolls his eyes, Lando tensing a little at the mentioning of the other Alpha and Dan tightens his grip around his waist. 

“All good, mate.” Alex gives Charles a warm smile, scooting a bit over so he can join them on the bed. George closes his eyes when Max’ hand goes through his hair, Charles taking care of the TV and their pizza order and he can feel himself relax slowly. 

He never thought he’d need a Pack when he went into Formula One - he has always had Alex and Lando by his side, them looking after each other. Given, Alex was ‘just’ a Beta, not an Alpha, but George and Lando had never minded. They had never needed an Alpha. 

But Lando was friends with Max and Max’ was Dan’s Mate and Alex and George got closer with Charles during quarantine last year and when they started racing again in 2020 they all realised they stick together all the time anyway and it had been nice. 

Dan is protective over them but in a very civil way and George has learned to enjoy their Pack evenings. It was nice knowing he always had the same bunch of people to rely on, knowing they'd always have his back and he stretches his long legs a little, taking a deep breath. 

It’s going to be fine. 

#

“This is a bad idea.” 

“It will be fine, I promise.”

“I’m gonna get killed the second they see me.” 

“You’re overdramatic.” 

“I’m friends with Charles Leclerc and dating Lewis Hamilton, what did you expect?” 

“Nothing else.” Lewis laughs, pressing a kiss on his cheek before they leave his driver’s room. Angela ignores them, she’s the only one at Mercedes who knows about their relationship but George isn’t surprised - she’s one of Lewis’ closest friends. 

Even though George has the feeling a Toto suspects something but he hasn’t said anything just yet, rather watching them carefully and George counts that as a good sign. 

“Come on, let me give you a croggie.” Lewis nudges him to his scooter and George gives in, pressing himself closer than necessary against his teammate when he steps up behind him. 

Who is he to say No to his Alpha? It’s just a ride to an interview with a bunch of other drivers, probably Seb and Carlos, maybe Valtteri. Nothing to worry about and he clings a bit tighter onto Lewis, enjoying the wind. 

No other driver will bat an eye when he smells a bit more like his teammate and George takes a deep breath, ignoring the few looks they’re getting from the other people in the paddock. 

“Here we are.” Lewis stops and George steps of, wanting to thank Lewis when he freezes. It’s not Seb, Carlos or Valtteri who are giving an interview - it’s just Max. 

Max who stares at him and George takes a deep breath before he gives Lewis a quick smile. “Thanks.” 

He keeps walking, ignoring his heart and his Omega side who want to say goodbye properly but he _can’t_ and he forces himself to not look around. 

Will, who’s doing the interview, gives him a curious look while George sits down next to Max, ignoring his friend’s intense stare. 

“I think you’re the first person who ever got to ride that scooter with Lewis”, Will remarks with a laugh and George shrugs, trying to keep his cool. “I mean we’re mates, so- _teammates_ ”, he corrects himself quickly when he sees Max’ disbelieving look, “and he's really nice.” 

“He certainly is.” Will grins before he starts the interview and George swallows dryly when he sees that Max is still staring at him in distrust. Fucking great. 

He decides to ignore him, answering Will’s questions about the upcoming race as good as he can, fearing the second they can go again - he knows Max won't just drop it. 

“So Lewis Hamilton is giving you a ride on his scooter now?”, Max asks when they leave, a frown on his face and George forces himself to stay calm. He can’t let them know. 

“Yeah, why not? We’re teammates.” 

“He never gave Rosberg or Bottas rides on his scooter.” 

“Yeah I mean he likes me.” George shrugs half-heartedly and Max narrows his eyes. “Does he now?” 

“Give it a rest, Max!” George rolls his eyes, stopping at the Mercedes garage. “We are just getting along!” 

“You smell like him.” 

“Well I was pressed against him while he drove me to the interview.” 

“And he didn’t touch you.” 

“No.” 

“When’s your next Heat supposed to be?”

“Max!”

“George.”

“That’s none of your business!”

“It is because I really don’t want to have a repeat of the Lando situation”, Max growls, looking way more intimidating than he should be for an Omega. 

But then again, Max has never fit into the ‘typical Omega’ category. None of them here do, fighting a constant battle for respect and against stereotypes but especially Max. 

No one dares to touch him but that is only partly because of Dan - Max made quite sure to show every single person in the paddock that he is not just some weak, helpless Omega. That he can very well be on his own and will fight his own battles and is not afraid of anyone. 

If you didn’t know him you’d think he’s an Alpha - especially after he spent quite a lot of time with Dan, their scents mixed anyway because of the Mating Bond between them and George takes a deep breath. 

“I’m fine, okay? Toto also has an eye on me.” 

“Good”, Max grumbles and George hesitates before he bares his throat a little in submission. He doesn’t have to but he doesn’t want to fight and Max pulls him closer, nuzzling his neck. 

“Stay away from him, George.” 

Yeah no, he’s definitely not going to do that.

# 

George is watching the podium celebrations with a small smile, Dan, Lewis and Lando spraying each other with champagne and he wants to turn around when he sees Dan still for a moment. 

It’s just a second, really, but he spent enough time with his Pack leader in the last year to read his body language and he sees how Dan narrows his eyes at Lewis for a second. 

George freezes, heart beating faster in his throat and he swallows, his eyes trained on the two men on the podium. Lewis doesn’t seem to notice, emptying his champagne bottle over Lando's head with a huge smile on his face while Lando laughs and Dan seems to pull himself out of his stare, shaking his head quickly. 

The whole thing happened so fast George is sure no one noticed but when his eyes fall on Max and Michael, the other Australian Alpha protectively having an arm around Max, both of them staring at Dan and Max narrowing his eyes- 

Of course Max knows when something is wrong with his Mate. Fuck. 

George makes sure no one sees him before he quietly disappears into the crowd, trying not to panic. It’s _fine_ , there’s no way Dan could’ve smelled George’s scent on Lewis between all the champagne and the endorphins and Lando’s Omega scent- 

But it’s Dan. And George knows better than to underestimate him. 

He hides in driver’s room, stopping himself from pulling one of Lewis’ hoodies over his head and instead getting one of his own. He feels the anxiety building up and he chews on his bottom lip, craving some Pack cuddles. 

But he also doesn’t want to raise any suspicion, he has been fine the whole day and he half-heartedly shifts a few pillows around, too restless to make a proper nest. It’s something he rarely does, he’s normally more self-confident and prefers supporting Lando but he can’t stop pacing and he falls on his sofa, taking a deep breath.

It will be okay, there’s no way Dan could’ve smelt him on Lewis.

He’s still glad when Charles, Alex and Lando come over later, Max and Dan celebrating the podium alone while Lando needs some comfort after he ran into Carlos in the pit lane and George pulls him close, running his fingers through Lando’s hair. 

The movement calms him, Lando between Alex, Charles and him, and he takes a deep breath, scenting him gently. He doesn’t know where Dan and Max exactly are but he’s actually glad not to face them today - he still isn’t sure what exactly threw Dan so off. 

# 

“Why do you think they’ll be mad?”, Lewis asks while they’re walking through the Mercedes headquarter, George actually enjoying the bit of alone time they have here. No noisy Pack members or mechanics or journalists who can ask intrusive questions and for the first time in weeks he feels like he’s able to breathe.

They’re going to travel to Spa tomorrow but they had a meeting with the team and he shrugs, taking Lewis’ hand and smiling when the Alpha presses a soft kiss against his cheek in return. 

“They’re very protective”, George answers slowly. “Especially Max and Dan.” 

“But Dan likes me, we get along.” Lewis frowns, pulling George closer against his side and George chews on his bottom lip, enjoying the body contact. 

“He’s my Pack leader and you’re an older, unmated Alpha”, he says quietly, not daring to look Lewis into the eyes. “And I am definitely not complaining but- I mean- I always thought you and- nevermind.” 

He blushes and Lewis stops, gently forcing his chin up, nothing but knidness in his brown eyes. “What have you always thought?” 

“I-“ George hesitates, he shouldn’t ask. It’s none of his business, really- 

“Baby, you can trust me.” Lewis kisses him gently, his hand cupping his face and while he has to look up to him George feels intimidated. He swallows dryly and sinks down on the empty hallway, leaning against the wall. 

Lewis sits down next to him, his arm still around his shoulder and the skin contact and his musky scent calm him. 

“I always thought you and Nico were a thing”, he whispers, not daring to look at Lewis. He feels ridiculous but Lewis just smiles, tightening his grip a little. 

“Two Alphas?” 

“I mean Jenson and Fernando also work somehow.” George shrugs helplessly, blushing. “And you and Nico were so close and are probably both stubborn enough to try and defy biology-“ 

“We’re just friends”, Lewis interrupts him quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead and he rumbles soothingly. “We did argue a lot but I’m not sure if that’s because we’re both Alphas or just, as you said, both stubborn as hell.” 

He laughs quietly and George gives him a weak grin, relief flooding him. “So you really never-“

“Had a Mate or a relationship?”, Lewis finishes his sentence for him and he hesitates. “I had relationships but I just never found The One, you know? At least not until I met you.” 

He cups his face in his hands, his brown eyes full of love. “You changed everything.” 

He pulls him into a warm kiss and George sighs into the kiss, baring his throat a little and stopping himself just in time from climbing on Lewis’ lap. They’re still in public and didn’t have sex yet and George really appreciates that Lewis doesn’t mind waiting. It’s not that he’s scared, more- oh who is he kidding. 

He is terrified, Lewis is an older, powerful Alpha and while he wants nothing more than to get fucked by him he also wants to make sure it will be right. Lewis, god bless him, agrees with him there and George smiles into the kiss, his heart overflowing with love for this man. 

That doesn’t change the fact that he’s incredibly relieved that Lewis never had something with Nico Rosberg though.

#

“So yeah, I told him he is a dick with no fashion sense and that he should really work on that”, Charles says grinning and Alex laughs, shaking his head amused. “And he didn’t punch you for that?” 

“He was probably close to but why would I care? He wouldn’t dare to touch me and I’m Ferrari’s first driver after all - he isn't.” Charles snorts, rolling his eyes while eating his pasta but George is not really paying attention to their conversation. 

They’re at dinner in the hotel, Dan and Michael quietly talking with each other while eating some salad and Alex, Lando and Charles switched to talking about the official F1 game, Max being on his phone and George’s gaze wanders back to Lewis once again. 

His Mate sits on the other side of the room, alone, just Angela with him and they’re talking, Lewis having some falafel in front of him and showing her something on his phone from time to time. 

God, he’s so beautiful. Everything in George tingles, his stomach fluttering and he smiles to himself before focusing back on his food, picking in his vegan curry. 

He’s tired, it has been a long day and all he wants is a hot shower and his bed. And preferably Lewis but tomorrow is race day and he knows they can’t pull that off so the hoodie he stole last night from his Alpha will have to do. 

“Since when are you vegan?” Max’ voice makes him look up, the other Omega looks at him with a frown and George shrugs. “A while already, why?” 

“Did Mercedes force you to eat like that?” Max raises his eyebrows, his eyes getting a bit colder when he looks over to Lewis’ table and George swallows dryly, shaking his head. “No! I just realised it’s good for me, that’s all.” 

And it tastes actually really good and yeah, Lewis might have introduced him to more vegan food but he never forced him to do anything. But George likes it. 

Max doesn’t look too convinced but then Alex asks him something, wanting his attention about some feature in FIFA and George looks back to Lewis, smiling involuntarily when he notices that his Alpha is looking at him as well, their eyes meeting. 

Lewis returns his smile and George can feel himself blush, quickly averting his eyes and busying himself with the rest of his curry. 

He doesn’t notice the look Max, Dan and Michael exchange.

#

George really starts to enjoy the scooter rides with Lewis and it’s definitely not just because he’s the only one in the whole paddock who gets them. He also gets way faster from A to B and he hides his smile in Lewis' back, them racing through the paddock and the people barely paying them any attention anymore. 

They work well together, George has spent his last two Heats on suppressant away from Lewis (also following Toto’s order with that) and while it had been ... okay, they’d also been worse than normal. 

His body _knows_ he has a Mate, knows he should spend his Heat with him and not giving in to that had been pure torture. Max and the others had been worried, Dan staying away to not make it worse while George has somehow tried not to cry. 

He had made up some lie about his suppressants not working properly and he knows Max didn’t believe him. But they have no proof and Lewis stops his scooter, giving Nathalie a bright smile. 

“Heard you need George Russell for an interview”, he says cheerfully while George carefully steps from the scooter, ignoring Lando’s and Checo’s stare. 

“See you at the team meeting later.” Lewis grins, pressing a quick kiss on George’s cheek before he takes off again and while George blushes Lando stares at him incredulously. 

Nathalie - bless her - just laughs before she starts the interview and George gives Lando a quick smile, his heart beating fast in his chest and the spot on his cheek where Lewis - out of habit, he supposes - kissed him is burning hot, skin still prickling. 

He manages the interview without a problem though, Lando’s stare not as scary as Max’ and George just prays his mate doesn’t tell Max. Or, worse, Dan. 

After they're done he hugs Lando who still looks a bit overwhelmed and George closes his eyes for a moment when he breathes in the familiar scent. They’re a family, Lando one of his closest friends and they only have each other during most of the year. 

“So you and Lewis-“ Lando hesitate, apparently not sure what to say and George holds back a sigh. 

“Are teammates”, he ends his sentence patiently and Lando nods slowly. “Right.” 

George debates internally if it’s worth saying more but he’s already late for his team meeting and he presses a kiss against Lando’s cheek before stepping back, giving him a quick smile. 

“I’m seeing you later?”, he asks and when Lando nods George takes off towards the meeting. God, he hopes Lando keeps his mouth shut, knowing fully well he has absolutely no filter when it comes to some things. 

He smiles at Lewis when he enters the meeting room, his body relaxing immediately at the familiar scent and he sits down across from him after giving Toto a polite smile. 

His team boss might be worried about him but he can’t deny that they’re a damn good team and while Lewis is on his way to his 8th championship, George is having one hell of a good season. 

They work well together and while Lewis stays a bit longer after the meeting to talk over some strategies with Bono, George heads towards his driver’s room to pick up his phone and jacket. He’s deep in thoughts, not paying attention to what’s happening around him and only when he opens the door to his driver’s room he notices the scent of his Pack. 

He freezes, staring at Dan, Max, Charles, Lando and Alex, all crammed together on his sofa and he takes a deep breath, slowly stepping inside. 

“Hi...?”, he says confused, sighing when he sees the guilty expression on Lando’s face. Of course. 

“Sorry, Georgie.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about”, George says, rolling his eyes and he closes the door, debating what to say. He- 

“I just told them that Lewis drove you on his scooter again and that he gave you a kiss on the cheek-“

“A KISS?!” Charles stares at him and while George blushes Alex raises his eyebrows. “Mate-“ 

“We are _teammates_ , for god’s sake-“

“Carlos and I are also teammates and he doesn’t kiss me on the cheek.” 

“Carlos and you also don’t like each other.” 

“Valid point.” Charles raises his hands in surrender, a grin on his face and Max narrows his eyes. “Why did he kiss you on the cheek, George?” 

“I-“ George stares at him, panic slowly overcoming him and he takes a deep breath. “Max, it’s none of your business, we just get along-“

“Don’t bullshit me, George.” Max snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest, Dan still just looking at George thoughtfully but not saying anything. “You spend so much time together, you- _oh my god that scent on you was him_!” 

Max looks like he just realised something and while Charles raises his eyebrows, George feels himself getting sick, his stomach tightening in a knot. The anxiety builds up, his palms getting sweaty and he starts fidgeting with his fingers, turning around towards the door. 

He needs to get out of here, needs to- 

“Stay here”, Dan says lowly and while George is not sure if he used his Alpha voice intentional or not (probably not, Dan never uses it but-) he freezes, a small whimper escaping his throat. He stares at Dan who looks back at him with dark eyes and George’s hands are shaking. 

He wants to go, _needs_ to go, he knows Lewis is back in his driver’s room by now but the Omega in him is torn and conflicted. Dan is still his Pack Alpha and he slowly lowers his eyes, not sure what to do while he feels like crying. 

But out there is _Lewis_ , his Alpha, the love of his life and he tries to swallow down the lump in his throat. Lando looks genuinely terrified, sitting between Alex and Charles who look a bit uncomfortable while Max just looks pissed. 

“Come here”, Dan says a bit quieter, back to his normal voice and George knows by the look in his eyes that he didn’t mean it - that he’s giving him a choice here. And he knows Dan would never force him to do something he doesn’t want. 

George swallows dryly, his breathing quickening and he freezes when the door opens and Lewis’ strong musky scent hits his nose. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Lewis sounds pissed, a low growl escaping him - he definitely smells George’s discomfort and he puts his arms around George, possessive pulling him closer.

George relaxes immediately at the familiar touch, baring his throat slightly in submission and he sees Dan tense, Lando staring at them with wide eyes. Alex bites his lips while Max narrows his eyes and Charles grins. 

“I knew it!” 

Lewis ignores him and when George turns his head slightly he sees the dark expression in Lewis’ eyes, his gaze trained on Dan. 

“You used your Alpha voice on him”, he says in a low voice, George swallowing dryly while Lando looks terrified of the other Alpha in the room. 

“I didn’t mean to”, Dan says quietly, slowly getting up so he’s on an eye-level with Lewis. “But I-“

“He is not your Omega”, Lewis interrupts him coldly and Dan takes a deep breath. “I know but he belongs to my Pack and I worry about him.”

“It gives you no right-“ 

“Dan said he’s sorry”, Max growls, getting up and pushing himself between Dan and Lewis, not giving a single fuck that he’s standing between two Alphas. “And as much as we know George is also not your Omega!” 

He glares at him, a bit taller and broader than Lewis and Lewis blinks, genuinely surprised at Max’ behaviour. Dan holds back a smirk but doesn’t do anything to defuse the situation, the mood is tense and George pushes the anxiety down, ignoring the Omega in him that wants him to submit to either of the two Alphas. 

Fuck this shit. 

“Actually, I am”, he says, proud of himself that his voice doesn’t waver. “Lewis, he- he’s my Mate.” 

Dead silence follows after his words, Lewis protectively pulling George against his side and Max stares at them, speechless. 

“And I’m an adult and I love him and I can make my own decisions”, George adds quietly, his voice wavering a bit but Lewis’ arm around his waist calms him. The others are still silent, just staring at them and George notices how Dan’s eyes flicker to his collarbone. 

“He didn’t bite me yet”, George answers his unspoken question and Lewis presses a soft kiss against his cheeks. “We want to wait, give it time.”

And he really needs to get out of here. 

Lewis seems to sense that and he pulls him out of the driver’s room, arm still around his waist, the others not making an attempt to stop them and George holds back the tears, clinging on to Lewis’ arm. 

“You’re okay, baby?”, Lewis asks quietly while leading him towards the hotel - it’s already dark outside and the few people who pass them don’t pay them much attention. 

“I don’t know.” George’s voice is barely a whisper, he hates arguing with his Pack and while his Omega side is pleased that he’s with Lewis it also desperately wants to apologise to Dan and the others. 

He needs them, they’re his family and Lewis stops in the shadows of one of the motor homes, gently kissing him. 

“It’s going to be alright”, he murmurs, scenting his neck and George nods, lump still in his throat. 

“Dan really didn’t mean to use his Alpha voice”, he whispers, feeling the need to defend his Pack leader. “He would never- I think he was just worried-“

“I know, darling.” Lewis takes a deep breath, his eyes back to being as kind as always and he wraps his arms around him - the place where George feels safest next to his Pack. “I know. Daniel is not like that, he’s a good one. And I’m sorry I overreacted.” 

George gives him a puzzled look, blinking confusedly. “Why are you sorry?! You reacted perfectly normal, like every Alpha.” 

“I try to fight against the stereotypes.” Lewis gives him a crooked grin and presses a kiss on the corner of George’s mouth. “I think it’s bullshit and I try not to act on my instincts. But sometimes- since I met you-“

He shakes his head, clearly embarrassed and George feels a wave of affection wash over him. He coos softly, pressing himself against his Alpha and Lewis smiles, his hand going through George’s hair. 

“That’s why I have so much respect for Daniel; he and Kimi are one of the few Alphas I know who genuinely try to fight against their instincts.” He sighs while George gently scents him, needing that closeness. 

“It will be okay, baby”, Lewis murmurs, taking his hand when they keep walking. “I promise. Just give them some time.”

#

Lewis had stayed after they went back into the hotel, cuddling and scenting him until George and his whole room smelled like his Alpha and his Omega side was pleased. 

At the moment his head is laying on Lewis’ muscular chest, they’re watching some movie but no one of them pays much attention to it. George is too distracted by Lewis’ hand going through his hair and he growls contentedly, cuddling up closer. Lewis is on his phone but George knows he has an eye on him and he smiles sleepily. 

Lewis’ arm is protectively around his waist and their height difference doesn’t matter when they’re cuddling, George’s hand trailing over the smooth skin on Lewis’ stomach. 

He loves touching all the little tattoos and he nearly purrs when Lewis presses a few soft kisses on his neck. He’s still a bit shaken but Lewis is really good at taking his mind off and he feels safe.

Lewis’ fingers are still carding through his hair and George wants to close his eyes when there’s a knock on the door. George sleepily lifts his head and calls out a tired “Yes”, Lewis lowering his phone and when the door opens, George can’t hold back a smile. 

Lando stares at them, clearly nervous, frozen to the spot after seeing Lewis in his bed and George slowly lifts himself up, gently cooing at him. “Lando?”

“I-“ Lando’s eyes flicker back to Lewis, hiding his hands in sweater paws and Lewis slowly untangles himself, clearly noticing the other Omega’s discomfort and smelling his fear. 

“I’ll leave you two”, he mumbles and while a part in George wants to protest he knows it’s the right choice. Lando needs him and Lewis pulls him in a possessive kiss, a low growl escaping his throat when George melts into the kiss. 

He pulls back, giving him another smile and Lando stares at the Alpha when he passes him, instinctively dropping his gaze and baring his throat in submission.

“It’s okay, pup, I won’t hurt you”, Lewis mumbles but he refrains from touching Lando, respectfully keeping his distance. He flashes George another smile before he leaves, the door falling closed behind him and George crosses his legs below the blanket, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Do you want to come closer?”, he asks quietly and Lando nods, slipping below the blanket and cuddling up. His Omega scent mixes with Lewis’ Alpha one and George relaxes, pulling Lando against his chest. 

They’re quiet, the movie playing in the background long forgotten and George pulls the blanket over them, gently scenting Lando and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. Lando tightens his grip around him, burying his face in his chest and George can feel the anxiety radiating off him at the unknown Alpha scent. 

He stays quiet though, giving Lando the time he needs and brushes his hand through his curls. 

“Does Lewis treat you right?”, Lando asks after what feels like ages, his voice barely a whisper and George knows where that question is coming from. Knows why Lando is asking and his heart breaks a little. 

“Lando-“ 

“Because if he hurt you, you can tell me, I promise I won’t get mad like Max”, Lando adds, his voice shaking a little and George pulls him even closer, holding him tightly against his chest. He knows where he’s coming from and his throat tightens at his Pack mate’s concern. 

“He treats me absolutely wonderful”, he answers, his voice hoarse and George clears his throat, forcing himself to smile. “Lewis- I feel safe when I’m with him, you know? Protected. But also like I’m still my own person and he's so incredibly kind. I love him so much and he loves me and our relationship is completely equal. And he doesn’t force me to anything.”

Lando nods, staying quiet but George doesn't miss the relieved look in his eyes and he chews on his bottom lip. “What about the others? They’re very mad?” 

“Just worried”, Lando mumbles, cuddling up more. “You know how they get. Drama Queens, every single one of them.” 

George swallows but nods, a small smile tugging at his lips, his anxiety calming down a bit. He trusts Lando on that - he has never lied to him. They all need some time to calm down and process what happened today, all in their own way. 

He falls asleep with Lando cuddled against his chest, George’s arm around his waist and holding him close.

# 

When he wakes up the first thing he notices is that there is more than one body in the bed. The second thing are the different but yet so familiar scents and from one second to the other George is wide awake.

He sits up, Lando still curled up around him and George holds back a smile when he sees that Charles and Alex joined them as well. His hand trails over Alex’ cheek, the Beta stirring and giving him a sleepy smile. 

“Morning”, he mumbles and George smiles. Charles is still asleep, sprawled over one side of the bed and George wants to say something when another familiar scent hits his nose and he looks up.

Dan and Max are leaning in the door, both having a soft expression in their eyes and Dan has his arm protectively around Max. George bites his bottom lip before making a bit of space together with Alex. 

A small smile spreads over Max’ face and he pulls Dan to the bed. They make sure not to wake Charles and Lando, Dan carefully pulling his younger Omega teammate on his lap while George leans against Max, taking a deep breath. 

Lewis’ scent is still lingering in the room and on him and he knows the others can smell it too but they ignore it. George bares his throat in submission when he feels Dan’s gaze on him, swallowing dryly - he's not sure if Dan is angry. 

“I’m not mad at you”, Dan murmurs, scenting his throat and presses a soft kiss against it. “And I wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have done that yesterday.” 

George stares at him, blinking confused and Max growls lowly. “Doesn’t mean I trust Lewis yet”, he mumbles and Dan sighs, his hand trailing over the Mating Mark on Max’ collarbone. 

“I was stressed and worried”, Dan explains quietly, eyes still trained on George. “I know Lewis is a good guy. I guess it’s just after everything Lando went through- and Lewis- he’s an older, unmated Alpha.” 

“It’s okay”, George mumbles, blushing under Dan’s intense gaze. “I mean I get it, Lewis is special.” 

“He really is.” Dan laughs quietly while Charles stretches, putting an arm around Max’ belly but not waking up and Max rolls his eyes with a fond look, pulling him closer. 

“We were just scared he’d take advantage of you”, Dan adds and George bites his lips. “He really doesn’t, we- it was me who took the first step. He kept his distance, he’s so good in suppressing his Alpha side you wouldn’t even know that he’s-“ 

He stops when he realises that he’s rambling and Dan snorts. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen the articles about him - they’re disgusting.” 

It’s quiet for a while, Lando still sleeping peacefully, Alex drifted back to sleep as well curled around Dan’s side while Max’ hand cards through Charles’ hair and George falls back, resting his head against Max’ shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”, he mumbles, playing with the blanket. “But we just- we wanted to take it slow. I know he is my Mate and as much as I already want to do the ... Mating now I know we should wait.” 

Dan just presses a soft kiss against his temple. “Yeah, I support that.” 

“Me too.” Max gives him a forced smile, there’s something in his eyes George can’t quite place but before he can ask Max keeps talking. “You- he will not take you away from us, right?” 

There’s rare insecurity in Max’ voice and George stares at him for a second before suddenly everything makes sense. The lump in his throat from last night is back and he hugs Max tightly, shaking his head. 

“You are my Pack”, he mumbles, scenting Max’ collarbone and he smiles when he can feel Max’ muscular arms wrap around him. “I wouldn’t just leave you.” 

“Good.” Max isn’t looking at him but George knows he’s smiling and he can feel Dan’s pleased rumble behind him, their Alpha hugging them both. 

“Just look after yourself, George, alright?”, he says quietly and George nods, feeling the tiredness come back and he closes his eyes, ignoring Max’ mumbled “I still don’t trust him.” 

Baby steps.

# 

George is going to sue the company who produces the fucking Heat suppressants. They were supposed to work, they have worked for nearly seven years since he turned sixteen and had his first Heat and he grits his teeth, forcing himself to take a deep breath. 

He feels dizzy, sweat on his forehead and he knows exactly what scent he’s giving off and flooding the room with. Knows that every single person in the meeting room can tell, a few of the younger Alphas tensing already, giving him interested looks and George’s breathing quickens a little. 

Lewis isn’t here, having some briefing with Bono about aerodynamics and strategies once again and George draws in a shaky breath, his dick painfully hard, leaking with precum. He took the fucking suppressants, he’s even more careful since Lewis and he are dating and he grips the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white, wishing Lewis was here. 

Or anyone of his Pack because the only two Alphas he trusts right now are Lewis and Dan, everyone else making him uneasy. He swallows dryly, he feels incredibly hot and he forces himself to keep his legs crossed, shuffling a few of the papers on the table in front of him to distract himself. 

It’s been years he went into an actual Heat, racing doesn’t give you the time for that he feels the sweat running down his back. 

Bloody- 

“George?” Toto’s voice makes him look up, his team boss - another Alpha - gives him a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah”, George manages to get out while all he wants is to desperately touch himself. But he _can’t_ that’s absolutely inappropriate (and would make it worse for that matter), this is his _work_ , his _job_ , he needs to be professional and- 

“I think it’s better if you leave”, Toto says, a kind undertone in his voice and he gives the other Alphas in the room a sharp look. “Behave yourselves. Angela, go and get Lewis - Stephanie, take George outside, please.” 

Angela leaves immediately while Steph comes over to George, the Beta giving him a warm smile. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

She takes his arm, the touch soothing George a bit and when a whimper escapes his throat, he blushes even more in embarrassment. 

For fuck’s sake, he was supposed to have it under control, this is so unprofessional- 

The cold air hits his face when he’s outside, a few mechanics giving him curious looks but Stephanie glares at them, pulling him along. She’s smaller than him but that doesn’t stop her from protectively putting her arm around George, walking with him through the paddock. 

George swallows dryly, he’s restless and all the different scents make him nervous, tears building up in his eyes. Fuck, he was supposed to not let his fucking biology influence him, he is better than that- 

“George!” He nearly starts crying at the familiar voice, Lewis has his arms around him not two seconds later, shielding him from the glances of the others and George buries his face in his soft hoodie, holding back a sob. 

“Thank you, Steph”, he hears Lewis low voice, Stephanie’s hand shortly ghosting over George’s back one more time and she mumbles “Look after him” to Lewis before she leaves. 

“Oh, angel, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here”, Lewis mumbles, tucking him into his side and George takes a shaky breath, his instincts screaming at him to beg Lewis to fuck him. But he can’t, not here, not like _that_ \- he doesn’t want his first time with Lewis to be while he’s in Heat. 

Funnily enough, he doesn’t even think twice about the fact that Lewis is, in fact, still an unmated Alpha who could very well take advantage of him - he knows he won’t. George trusts him with his life, he knows Lewis will keep him safe and Lewis growls lowly at a two Renault mechanics who give him curious looks. 

He might try and suppress his Alpha side most of the time but he has no problem showing it now, letting everyone in the paddock know that George is his. 

George draws in a shaky breath, he needs to get away from here, he needs closeness and cuddles and most importantly he needs more of those fucking suppressants.

“I’m-“

“George!” George looks up at the familiar voice, Max coming towards him with a concerned expression on his face, Dan, Lando, Charles and Alex right behind him. 

Max stops dead in his tracks when he sees Lewis though, eying him warily and Dan steps up next to him, respectfully keeping his distance. 

“I’ve got some suppressants”, Alex says calmly, stepping forward and pulling a small bottle of pills from his pocket. “Can I?” 

He gives Lewis a short look and when Lewis nods Alex comes closer, pulling George into a careful hug. 

“They didn’t work, ‘lex”, George mumbles, Alex’ soothing Beta scent mixed with the one of his Pack and Lewis’ calming the Omega in him and he holds back the tears. “They didn’t fucking work, I promise I took them, I always do-“ 

“Shhh, I know you do”, Alex mumbles but tenses when a few more Alpha scents become suddenly present. “Maybe we should leave though.”

His voice sounds pressed and when George looks up he sees two more Alphas stare at them. One of them stops dead in his tracks when Dan and Lewis both growl at him and Alex takes George’s hand.

“Let’s get you out of here.” He pulls him along, Charles and Max stepping next to him while Lando stays closer to Dan, clearly intimidated by the situation. 

“Don’t fucking touch him”, Max hisses at one of the mechanics, glaring at him and Lewis’ hand stays around George’s waist all the way back to the hotel. 

The second they’re in his room Alex gets him some water and George swallows two suppressants, his breathing still ragged. He feels exhausted, his dick still hard but he can feel his scent normalising, it’s not as intense anymore and from the corner of his eyes he sees Dan relax again. 

George is still holding on to Lewis and Alex, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body and he’s sure his underwear is ruined from all the slick. 

“Take care of him, we two have to talk”, Dan says calmly, his gaze flickering over to Lewis and while Lewis nods, Lando pulls George to the bathroom. 

Charles is getting him fresh clothes while George somehow manages to shower, Lando, Max and Alex keeping a close eye on him and all George wants is to cuddle up in bed. God, he’s so exhausted - he forgot how draining Heats actually are. 

“He didn’t touch you”, Max says quietly when George sits down on the bathtub, wrapped into a fluffy towel, Lando curled into his side and Max looks genuinely surprised. “He didn’t touch you.” 

“Of course not”, George mumbles, he feels sleepy and he keeps carding his fingers through Lando’s hair, the movement calming him. “He’s my Mate.” 

“Yeah.” Max stares at him, the expression in his eyes turning soft and under normal circumstances, George would’ve loved to give Max some shit about it. But he’s too tired, too worn out so he just smiles weakly and he nearly cries when Charles comes back and George realises he brought him one of Lewis’ hoodies. 

“He’s your Mate.” Charles shrugs while helping him get it on and he hesitates before he hands him one of Dan’s hoodies as well. “And I don’t know if you want this one as well but I thought-“

He stops, clearly not knowing what to say and George blushes when he takes Dan’s hoodie as well. He’s wearing his own sweatpants and when they get back into the room, he’s a bit anxious. 

He’s not sure what Dan wanted to talk about with Lewis, hopes they didn’t kill each other but when they leave the bathroom, Dan and Lewis are sitting on the chairs at the desk, talking about the upcoming race. 

The mood is definitely not tense and a warm smile spreads over Lewis’ face when he looks up and sees him. 

“Are you okay, darling?” He stays where he is though, seeming cautious and George nods. The suppressants are slowly working, at least he’s not horny all the time anymore but he still craves comfort and he pulls Lewis up, making him follow him to the bed. 

Lewis gives Dan a short look but Dan just waves dismissively. “I told you I trust you, mate.” He smiles but he still watches closely how Lewis pulls George into his arms. 

“Can you-“ George stops, blushing again and he really hates how needy he sounds. But he knows it’s part of his biology, there’s not much he can do and ignoring it only makes it worse. 

“Can you also come?” His eyes wander over his Pack and Charles is the first one who nods, a grin spreading over his face. “Yeah, sure.” 

He climbs into the bed, flopping down on George’s other side and Alex joins them as well, resting his head against Charles’ shoulder.

“Oh for fuck’s sake”, Max mumbles before he gets up, sitting down next to Lewis and George holds back a smile. 

“Can I touch you?”, Lewis asks Max gently and Max sighs. “Yes.” 

He leans against Lewis who puts an arm around him, Dan sitting down on Max’ other side, his hand possessively laying on his Mate’s thigh. Lando is the last one to join them, a bit more reluctant and he curls up on Dan’s other side. All George can think about is that they might need a bigger bed in the future and he smiles, taking a deep breath. 

Lewis runs his fingers through his hair, gently scenting the junction of his collarbone and throat and Charles coos contentedly, pulling the blanket over them. 

Lando seems to relax as well, still not trusting Lewis fully but the presence of Dan and the rest of his Pack seems to be enough to calm him and George smiles, taking his friend’s hand while cuddling up closer to Lewis. He can feel himself calm down, the whole day finally catching up to him and he stifles a yawn.

Lewis grumbles lowly behind him, pressing soft kisses on his cheek and from the corner of his eyes George sees Max smile. 

Dan seems calm, quietly chatting with Lewis about some band they both like and knowing his Mate and his Pack Alpha get along means more to George than he ever thought it would. 

He has the feeling his Pack is slowly accepting Lewis, seeing he really is no threat and he smiles, closing his eyes and letting their voices lull him to sleep. 

Maybe it’s really going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I have no explanation lmao 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell more with us about George x Lewis ksjdsds
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
